kucyki_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Applejack
Ziemski kucyk, będący jedną z głównych postaci serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Mieszka oraz pracuje na farmie Sweet Apple niedaleko Ponyville, razem ze swoją młodszą siostrą Apple Blom, Babcią Smith, bratem Big Macintoshem oraz suczką Winoną. Reprezentuje Klejnot Uczciwości. OSOBOWOŚĆ Applejack jest bardzo uparta, widać to w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". W tym odcinku próbuje jej pomóc Twiligth Sparkle, lecz Applejack twierdzi, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. Applejack jest też bardzo pracowita, spokojna, uczciwa i miła. W odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" kłóci się z Rainbow Dash o to, która z nich jest lepszym sportowcem. Ostatecznie jednak Applejack przeprasza Rainbow Dash i razem biegną w wyścigu liści. Applejack nie ma problemu z ubrudzeniem się, tak jak Rarity, ale wpada w szał kiedy musi założyć coś ładnego ("Dziewczyński wieczór"). W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" mówi: "Ja nawet lubię się czasem upaćkać i pobrudzić, ale Rarity z tą jej manią czystości...". Nie przejmuje się za bardzo kiedy w odcinku "Siostrzany sojusz", Rarity mówi, że konkurs, który odbędzie się na farmie Sweet Apple jest "nieokrzesany". Tłumaczy Sweetie Belle, że dla jej siostry wszystko jest nieokrzesane, ale na pewno przybędzie na czas. Applejack delikatnie sugeruje Rarity jak osiągnąć kompromis i dogadać się zSweetie Belle, za co Rarity jest jej wdzięczna. Rzeczy, których Applejack definitywnie nie lubi to zbyt dziewczęce rzeczy, jak na przykład słodkie sukienki i makijaż. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", w swojej retrospekcji przyznaje, że jako młoda klacz próbowała być elegancka i wytworna, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się powrócić na rodzinną farmę. Kiedy Apple Bloom zaczyna mówić po francusku w "Znaczkowa ospa", Applejack mówi do Twilight Sparkle, że jej siostra "mówi językami". HISTORIA ZNACZKA Znaczek Applejack to 3 dojrzałe jabłka. W odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" mówi swojej młodszej siostrze Apple Bloom, że była ostatnią w swojej klasie, która zdobyła znaczek. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" opowiada Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle historię o tym jak go zdobyła. Opowieść zaczyna się od tego, że Applejack postanawia opuścić farmę i zasmakować luksusu, tak jak jej ciocia i wujek Orange. Udaje się więc do miasta Manehattan. Tam jednak okazuje się, że ciężko jest jej się dostosować do wielkomiejskiego życia i zaczyna tęsknić za rodziną. Tęcza powstała w wyniku Ponaddźwiękowego Bum wykonanego przez Rainbow Dash, wskazuje drogę na farmę Sweet Apple. Wtedy Applejack zaczyna rozumieć, gdzie tak naprawdę jest jej miejsce, a na jej boku pojawia się znaczek. UMIEJĘTNOŚCI Pinkie Pie nazywa Applejack "mistrzynią kuchni" w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". Applejack jeśli już coś gotuje, to zawsze głównym składnikiem jej potraw są jabłka. W odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór" na Gali Grand Galopu ustawia wózek ze swoimi wyrobami, jednak kucyki z wyższych sfer nie chcą jeść "pospolitych słodyczy". Wtedy Applejack przygotowuje wielki, wytworny tort, który niestety zostaje zniszczony przez Pinkie. AJ ma bardzo biznesowe poglądy dotyczące swoich wyrobów. W odcinku "Biletomistrzyni" wyjaśniaTwilight, że pieniądze zarobione na Gali ze sprzedaży ciast wydałaby na remont farmy, nowy pług dla Big Macintosha oraz na wymianę biodra dla Babci Smith. Applejack jest świetnym pasterzem. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle zastanawiała się jak usunąć parasprite'y z miasta, pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślała była Applejack ("Rój stulecia"). Zatrzymała również tabun krów pędzący prosto do Ponyville, tylko przy pomocy swojego lassa i wiernego psa - Winony ("Sezon na jabłka"). W odcinku "Rój stulecia", Pinkie Pie pożycza od Applejack harmonijkę, by wypędzić parasprite'y z miasta. Pod koniec odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2" widzimy jak AJ gra na skrzypcach. Z kolei w piosence Apples to the Core z odcinka "Pinkie Apple Pie" widać, że AJ potrafi grać na banjo. ZABAWKI Applejack występuje w prawie wszystkich liniach blind bagów. Jest tam napisane, że "jest absolutnie słodka" (ang. "is honest, friendly and sweet to the core"). Występuje także jako kucyk z włosami do czesania w linii Kryształowego Królestwa, gdzie po naciśnięciu jej znaczka rusza kopytami, co ma imitować bieganie. Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Rodzina Apple